


Days

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-10
Updated: 2006-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dana.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Days

**Author's Note:**

> For Dana.

Aragorn kept them moving in the dark. It was cold, and Merry was hungry, and somewhere before he saw the mountains he began to regret coming along. In the light, he took the second watch, huddled into his cloak.

Pippin sat next to him, so close Merry was almost warmed. Just a little, but he drank it in, shifting closer.

"I wonder when we'll next see a good meal," Pippin whispered, after an hour and a half of silence.

Merry smiled. "I don't think it will be for a while, Pippin."

"No. I know." Pippin leaned closer, his weight against Merry's shoulder filling the space where it should always have been. "I know."


End file.
